


Roommates

by IAmEos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic, Fluff, Jace Wayland Being a Little Shit, Light Angst, No Smut, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Raphael, Simon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEos/pseuds/IAmEos
Summary: Raphael is Simon's anti-social, unfriendly roommate who hates him upon first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy! (pls don't be too harsh aha)  
> I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I definitely will be - I have the fic planned out  
> Leave comments of any suggestions that you have or whatever  
> I think I'm gonna have Malec and Clace as background, and definitely a Clary&Alec&Simon BROTP

“Where should I put this one?” Rebecca called out from behind a box.  
“Anywhere’s fine.” Simon replied.  
He looked around the small room, filled with nerves and excitement. His roommate hadn’t arrived yet, but Simon knew his name from an introductory letter: Raphael Santiago. Very religious.

“Oh I just can’t believe you’re getting so big! I remember when you were just a bubba…” Elaine pinched his cheeks.  
“Mom, please-” Simon started as he noticed a boy walking through the door. He freed himself from his mom’s grip and walked over to the boy.

He was shorter than Simon, with dark hair and thick eyebrows set in a frown. His eyes were a deep chocolate colour and coated with dark, fluttery eyelashes. And he was wearing a… suit? It was black and well fitted, complimenting his honey-coloured skin. Far too formal for university, thought Simon with a frown. Simon had thought his own uniform of jeans and a geeky t-shirt was appropriate, but now he was second guessing himself.

“You must be Raphael, I’m Simon - which you probably already knew.” Simon grinned, “Nice to meet you.” He put out his hand, which the other boy took, hesitantly.  
“Yeah…” Raphael’s eyes drifted over to Simon’s side of the room with a look of disdain.  
“Oh don’t worry I’ll make sure to keep to my side once everything’s unpacked.” Simon said hastily, noticing Raphael's unimpressed expression, “Everything’s a bit hectic right now, I promise I’m not usually so messy-”  
“That’s a lie!” Rebecca cuts in, coming up behind Simon, “Hi, I’m Rebecca, his sister.” She put out her hand. Raphael just shook it and nodded distractedly.  
“Right, well, I need to go. I’ll be back later, probably. Please move your stuff.” Raphael said curtly, before turning to leave.

The door closed and Simon sighed.  
“He seems… nice?” Rebecca tried.  
“He hates me already, doesn’t he?” Simon groaned.  
“No he doesn’t, he doesn’t even know you.” Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
“He could hardly be around me for two minutes!”  
“Ah, he’ll warm up, don’t worry about it.” Rebecca goes back to the boxes, leaving Simon to stare at the door defeatedly.

\---

“Okay that’s the last of it.” Elaine stood up, “Oh, my baby, I’m going to miss you! Make sure to call every day-”  
“-week-”  
“And tell me if anything happens.” She clasped Simon’s hands.  
“Yes mom, I can look after myself, I am an adult you know.” Simon smiled at her fretting.  
“I know darling, but you’re still my baby boy.” She smiled softly, pulling him into a tight hug to hide the tears threatening to fall.

“Bye little bro, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Rebecca winked at Simon, then hugged him, “Call me if you need anything,” Rebecca murmured, “And I mean anything.” She emphasised.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Simon smiled fondly at his mom and sister, “I love you both, so much” He opened the door and watched them leave. Just as he turned around to close it, Simon heard footsteps and saw Raphael walking down the corridor, carrying some boxes.  
“Hey, do you need help with that?” Simon called.  
Raphael stopped and peered out from behind the boxes. “Sure,” he grunted, “You can take the top one.”  
Simon grinned and rushed over to help Raphael. “Ok my mom and sister just left, so the room’s a bit tidier now. I mean, I’m not completely unpacked, but I’ll be finished by tomorrow so don’t worry. Is this all of your stuff? It’s so little!” Simon rambled.  
“This is most of it. I’ve got a couple more boxes in my friend’s car, buts that’s it”  
“Oh, ok, that’s cool. So what do you study?”  
“Photography.”  
“That’s so cool! I bet you’re really good, you look like the artsy type. You should show me some stuff - I-I mean, if that’s okay with you of course. I do economics,” Raphael raised an eyebrow, “Yeah… It’s mostly for my mom, you know ‘job stability’ and all that. It’s not too bad, really, but definitely not my passion. I’m actually in a band, we’re hoping to make it big. We actually have a gig this Friday, you should come - like, if you’re free or whatever...”  
“Yeah, maybe.” 

They got to the room and put down the boxes.  
“Thanks for the help,” Raphael said, “I’m going out for a bit.”  
Simon frowned, “O-oh, ok. See you then.” He stuttered.  
He watched Raphael leave and shook his head. Man, this guy was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Alec meet Raphael. Magnus also comes over.

“Guys, I’m telling you, I don’t know what this guy’s problem is.” Simon fell onto Clary’s lap with a sighted, “I mean, I hardly ever see him, and when I do he can hardly be with me for more than five minutes! I don’t even know what I did wrong…” Simon groaned.  
Alec smiled fondly at Simon’s despair, “Aw come one, you’re over-reacting. I bet he’s not-” At that moment the door opened and Raphael stepped in.  
“Hey, Raphael.” Simon hastily sat up.  
“Simon.” Raphael tipped his head towards Simon, frowning at Clary and Alec, “I have some work to do, so just…por favor callate.”  
“Okay. Yeah, sure. No problem.” Simon turned to Clary and Alec with raised eyebrows and was met with their with wide eyes.

Alec’s phone rang and he jumped off the bed, “Hi!” he said, excitedly.   
Simon smirked and turned to Clary, ‘Magnus?’ He mouthed. Clary nodded, grinning.  
“Yeah, of course. Oh, well I’m with Clary and Simon right now. Simon’s room yeah. Its number 543. Okay, see you soon.”  
Alec returned to sit on the bed with a dopey smile, “I’m gonna go get coffee with Mags, he’s coming over now to pick me up. Sorry for ditching you guys.”  
“Oh no, don’t worry about it, lover boy” Clary grinned.  
“Go have fun with your man.” Simon added, winking at a blushing Alec.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Alec rushed over to open it. As always, Magnus was entirely over-dressed for college. And, as always, he looked stunning. He was wearing a deep blue silk shirt, leaving the top buttons undone to reveal sparkling necklaces which matched the rings adorning his fingers. His pants were too tight - Simon didn’t understand how he could walk in them. His makeup was dark and glittery, with colours matching his spiked up hair  
“Alexander,” Magnus purred.  
“Hi,” Alec leaned in to kiss him.  
“Woo, get it, Alec!” Clary cheered, causing Alec to turn around and glare at her, which only made her laugh more.   
“Hello biscuit, Sherman.”  
“Hey Marcel.” Simon grinned. He knew Magnus loved him, deep, deep down. This little name game showed the affection. 

Magnus strode into the room.   
“So, this is what a freshman’s dorm is like,” Magnus wrinkled his nose at the mess on Simon’s side.  
“Well yeah, we can’t all afford a New York loft like you.” Simon rolled his eyes with a smile.  
“And your lovely roommate?” Magnus whirled around as Simon began shaking his head. “No-“ he perched on Raphael’s desk.   
“You never did tell me who your roommate was, darling, no wonder you didn’t want me coming over.” Magnus leaned into Raphael’s space.  
Simon frowned in confusion.   
“I didn’t want you coming over because you’re an annoying little shit and I didn’t want to subject Simon to that,” Raphael looked up from his work, “Plus I have stuff to do and you’re always distracting me.”  
Magnus put a hand on his chest with a gasp, “Me? Distracting? How dare you! I’ll have you know that-“  
“What about the time you convinced me to drop out of high school to pursue acting?” Raphael raised an eyebrow.   
“That was hardly my fault-“  
“Mamá no estaba feliz,” Raphael shook his head. “Or when you got me drunk instead of helping me with my boy troubles.”  
“But you had a good time, didn’t you?” Magnus grinned, “And you forgot about Eric for a while.”  
“Dios, eres imposible.” Raphael muttered, turning back to his work. 

Magnus got up from Raphael’s desk and was met with the confused faces of Simon, Clary and Alec.   
“Oh, Raph and I have been friends for years, he’s like my annoying little brother.”  
“Yeah and you’re my dickhead big brother.” Raphael snorted.   
“You know you love me!” Magnus called over his shoulder. 

“Okay, Alexander darling, are you ready?”  
“Uh… yeah…” Alec was still frowning, “Bye Simon, Clary,” he gave them each a hug, “Um, bye Raphael.”  
Raphael mumbled a goodbye, and Alec and Magnus left the room. 

Simon remained staring wide-eyed at the door until Clary pulled him out of his trance.   
“I think I should go too, I have a lecture in half an hour which I need to prepare for.”  
“Um, yeah, okay. Bye, Fray.”

—

Simon walked into Java Jones and saw Jace behind the counter. At one point Simon had (understandably) had a little crush on Jace, that was until he realised what a douche he was. His hair was blonde and messy, and it accentuated his sharp jawline when he pushed it back. He was tall and muscular and covered in cool tattoos.   
“What’ll it be today, nerd?” Jace said.  
“Caramel macchiato, please.” Simon rolled his eyes, now used to Jace’s snide comments. 

He looked around the cafe and spotted Clary sitting and a table with Magnus and Alec.   
“Hey guys, what’s up?”  
“Hey Si. Oh you’ll never believe what happened to Alec yesterday!”  
“Fray, please…” Alec groaned.   
“Oh now you have to tell me.” Simon grinned.  
“Well, it all started when he was walking across campus, just minding his own business...” Magnus started, dramatically.   
Alec rolled his eyes, “Basically I met Camille and she tried to hit on me. It was hilarious, you should have seen her face when I told her I was dating Magnus.” Alec chuckled. 

They talked for while more about Camille, and Jace came to join them once he finished his shift.   
“Ugh, can you believe that Maia actually said that?” Clary exclaimed. Maia was Clary’s rude and uptight roommate.  
“Okay, well I think I win the ‘Worst Roommate Contest’.” Simon dead panned, “Magnus, how are you guys friends? I mean, i’ve tried to speak to him but he just doesn’t seem to want to even try to get to know me.“  
“Well, it’s understandable that he doesn’t want to be your friend.” Jace smirked.   
“Jace!” Clary hit his arm.   
“Raphael and I have been friends for years. My father took in him and his siblings when his mother died of cancer.” Magnus smiled, sadly, “He’s like a little brother to me, i’d do anything to protect him. He may come off as slightly standoffish at first, but he is caring and loyal at heart.”   
Simon was silent, unable to think of what to say, “Don’t worry, Samuel, he’ll warm up.” Magnus winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor callate = please shut up  
> Mamá no estaba feliz = mother wasn't happy  
> Dios, eres imposible = god, you're impossible
> 
> Ahh hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter <3  
> I know not much really happens in this chapter, but I'm building up.  
> I'm going away for a week, so unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while - sorry!  
> Please leave comments on what your thought, or any suggestions you have or mistakes you notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael starts hanging out with the group a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the long wait. I got back a few days ago but I've been super busy, and honestly I got a little stuck on this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it turned out, but let me know if you like it. I'll try to update asap.

Magnus entered Java Jones dramatically, as always.  
“Hey Mags!” Simon called out, “Wha- oh, hey, Raphael.”  
Raphael appeared behind Magnus, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else. He lifted his head slightly at Simon’s greeting.  
“Hello, Samson! I thought I should drag Raphael out of the house for once, encourage him to make some friends.”  
“I have friends.” Raphael muttered.  
“Yes. Me, Ragnor and Cat. You need to branch out.” Raphael huffed and rolled his eyes in response, “Dios.”  
“Go ahead and sit down, I’ll get us drinks.” Magnus skipped away.

Raphael came and sat opposite Simon, still refusing to make eye contact.  
“So, uh… how are your classes going?” Simon tried.  
“Fine,” Raphael looked up, “You?”  
Simon breathed out in relief, “Better than I thought actually. I mean you know that I didn’t want to do economics, but it’s kind of interesting. I actually understand most of the stuff too, so that’s a relief. And my classes are all at like 8am, so I have loads of time to do other stuff like band practice.” Simon smiled.  
“8am?” Raphael raised his eyebrows, “How do you get up that early every day?”  
Simon shrugged, “I guess I’m kind of a morning person” Raphael looked surprised.  
“Yeah, I can actually barely stay up after like 10pm.” Simon chuckled.  
“Dios, eres demasiado lindo.” Raphael muttered, scowling.  
Before Simon could ask what insult Raphael had thrown at him, Magnus plopped down next to him, and the conversation turned to his crazy week.

\--

Simon fiddled with the tuning pegs on his guitar while Maureen paced around impatiently.  
“C’mon Si,” Maureen sighed in exasperation, “It sounds fine, we have to be on in 10.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m nearly done.” Simon rubbed him eyes. God, he was tired. It was only 9pm, but he had stayed up until midnight the night before rewatching old Star Wars episodes, and was really regretting it now. He wasn’t lying when he had told Raphael he wasn’t a night person.

Just then the door opened and Alec poked his head in.  
“Hey, hope i’m not interrupting anything, I brought you this,” He produced a cup of coffee and handed it to Simon.  
Simon’s eyes lit up. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of his favourite caramel macchiato, “I love you.” He murmured. “Wait,” Simon narrowed his eyes, “Where’s Clary?”  
“With Jace.” Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Right. And why aren’t you with Magnus?”  
“He’s with Raphael,” Alec frowned, “He didn’t tell you he was coming?”  
Simon shook his head slowly. “I mean, I suggested he come to one of my gigs, but I didn’t really think he’d want to.”  
“Well, he’s here, so Magnus must have convinced him. Anyway, I’ll let you guys finish up. Good luck, you’ll be great!” He hugged Simon and left.  
“Okay, you ready now?” Maureen raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
“Yeah, sorry.”

Although Simon performed often, he still felt nervous before every show. Even now, as he was looking out into friendly faces and a crowdful of smiles, he felt his palms getting clammy.  
“Si,” Maureen squeezed his arm, “Breathe. This is nothing new, it’s just like every other gig we’ve done. Just play your guitar, sing, and the crowd will eat it up.”  
He took a deep breath. “Hi, i’m Simon, this is Maureen, and we’re Rock Solid Panda.”

The first song was a cover of an upbeat song, an easy opening to get people’s attention. They then moved into their own songs, and Simon began to feel more relaxed. He looked out to his friends grinning faces in the crowd, and grinned back. 

The performance lasted about half an hour.  
“Thanks for listening, hope you enjoyed!” Simon announced once they had finished. The crowd cheered while Simon and Maureen left the stage. 

The second he put down his guitar Simon was suffocated in a hug by Clary and Alec. They almost fell over, but Alec managed to steady them.  
“You were so great!” Clary squealed.  
“Yeah, everyone loved it!” Alec added.  
“Thanks guys, I-” Simon was interrupted by a huff coming from the corner. He turned around to see Jace’s unimpressed expression.  
“Bit overdone, don’t you think? I mean, you’re just another hipster wannabe.”  
Clary gasped and Simon’s face fell, “O-oh um… you’re entitled to your opinion , I guess...”  
“Well, I happen to think you were wonderful.” A smooth voice cut in. Everyone turned in surprise to see Raphael glaring at Jace.  
“Yes, even I have to admit, that was pretty good, Sherwin.”  
Simon smiled weakly, “Um, thanks… Raphael, I didn’t know you were coming.”  
“Magnus dragged me here.” Magnus opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Raphael elbowed him.  
Simon frowned a little, “Well thanks for coming, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
“Yeah, maybe we’ll come again next week.” Magnus said, grinning at his friend like a cheshire cat. Raphael just rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Jace, what the fuck, man?” Simon had almost forgotten they were there. Alec looked angrier than Simon had ever seen him, and Clary was almost the same colour as her hair.  
Jace shrugged, a little sheepishly, “Sorry… but, I mean, it’s kinda true.”  
“Fuck you, dickhead!” Clary shrieked. Before Alec could start shouting at Jace, Magnus put a hand on his arm and shook his head; he was still smiling, faintly.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Simon reassured his friends. They pulled him into one last hug (and Clary glared at Jace one more time) before all leaving.

\--

Simon was exhausted by the time he got to his dorm room. He flopped onto the bed without bothering to even get changed.

Simon’s mind wandered to the events of the day. He wondered why Raphael had stood up for him. The other boy had been pretty cold to Simon since they’d moved in together, and had hardly tried to get to know him. He was even more confused about the reason for Raphael being at his gig. Well, whatever the reason, Simon thought it would be nice to get to know him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, eres demasiado lindo=god, you’re too cute


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon flirts with a barista...

Simon awoke with a start at the sound of the door slamming shut.  
“Sorry,” He heard a whisper, “Did I wake you up?”  
“Raphael?” Simon rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “What are you doing up at,” He checked his phone, “1am? Don’t you have classes tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, I was just finishing up some work, sorry for waking you.” Simon opened his mouth to question how the hell Raphael could work at 1am, but just sighed and fell back onto his pillow.  
“I can make it up to you? I’ll get you coffee tomorrow morning?”  
“Fine,” Simon mumbled into his pillow, “Be up at 7.” With that, he fell back into a deep sleep.

\--

As soon as Simon’s alarm went off, he was out of bed. It only took him about ten minutes to get ready - he threw on the first geeky t-shirt he found, and never really did anything to his hair. He was just about to leave when he heard a groan from Raphael’s side of the room; Simon suddenly remembered the events of the previous night.  
“Um, Raphael?” He grunted from beneath his blanket in response, “You coming? ‘Cause I was just about to leave, but I’ll wait if you want to.”  
“I promised you coffee,” There was movement from beneath the covers, “Just give me five minutes.”  
“Yeah sure.”

\--

When they arrived at Java Jones, Raphael was still half asleep. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, which was the most casual Simon had ever seen him.  
“Hiya,” The barista smiled at them. She had long, chocolate brown hair which fell about her shoulders in curls, and her bright blue eyes twinkled when she smiled.  
“Hi.” Simon beamed.  
“What can I get you today?”  
“I’ll have a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin, please.” Simon smiled back, then turned to Raphael.  
“Dios,” He mumbled, “Black coffee, no sugar.” He turned to Simon, “I’ll pay, go grab a table.”

The barista arrived a few minutes later with their drinks.  
“Here ya go, sugar.” She winked at Simon.  
“Thanks!”   
Raphael raised an eyebrow, “You do realise she was flirting with you?”   
Simon was oblivious, “W-what?” Simon stuttered, “No she wasn’t.”  
“Uh, yes she was, idiota.”  
“Oh,” A smile formed on Simon’s face, “Do you think I should ask her out?”  
“Whatever.” Raphael huffed. Simon, in his shock, didn’t notice Raphael’s dejected tone.

“So, what were you doing at 1am anyway?” Simon asked.  
“Work, I told you.” Raphael replied.  
“How the hell can you concentrate? Like, don’t you get tired?”  
“How the hell can you wake up and be so energetic at 7am?” Raphael quipped.  
“Fair enough.” 

They finished their drinks - Raphael still looked half asleep, even after his huge cup of black coffee - and got up to leave. As he was opening the door, Simon caught the barista’s eye and rushed over.   
“Go ahead I’ll see you later, I just have to do something something.” he told Raphael, leaving him standing at the door. 

“Hi, my name’s Simon,” He said breathlessly, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?”  
The barista - her name tag read Rachel - smiled widely at Simon.  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll give you my number,” She took Simon’s hand, “I’m Rachel, text me.” She winked at him and went back to work.

Simon didn’t notice Raphael still standing at the door

\--

Simon stood in front of his closet in a panic: he had nothing to wear to his date! He had an endless number of dumb t-shirts and a few old jeans, but nothing date worthy. Simon picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
“Clary, hey, are you busy? I really need your help.”  
“I’m with Izzy, is everything okay?” She sounded slightly worried.  
“Oh that’s even better actually. I’m fine, it’s just that I have nothing to wear for my date and I’m kind of freaking out!”  
“Date?”  
“Yeah, with that barista. I told you about it.”  
“Oh yeah. Okay we’ll be over in ten. Just relax, Si, it’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver!”

When Clary and Izzy arrived they began rifling through Simon’s closet, throwing his clothes onto the floor and bed, thus creating a huge mess.  
“Jesus, how many of these t-shirts do you have?” Izzy exclaimed, picking up yet another Marvel-themed top.  
“A lot?” Simon tried.  
“Ah, here we go!” Clary pulled out a black polo shirt from the bottom of the drawer, “Try this.”  
Simon looked at it skeptically, he didn’t even know he owned that shirt, but decided he should a least try it.

Just as Simon had pulled off his shirt, the door opened and Raphael stepped in. He stood in silence for a few moments, eyes roaming over the messy room then lingering on Simon’s shirtless torso, before speaking.  
“What are you doing?” Raphael asked, slowly.  
“Hey Raphael. Izzy and Clary are helping find something to wear for my date, you know, with that barista. Sorry about the mess, I promise I’ll clean up later. I’m just kind of freaking out because I have literally nothing to wear.”  
Raphael nodded, frowning at the top in Simon’s hand. “Put that on.” He instructed.  
Simon hastily pulled on the shirt.  
“Okay, that looks fine,” Raphael thought for a moment, “Do you have anything to wear on top? Like a jacket or something?”  
Simon shook his head and Raphael sighed.  
“You can borrow one of mine, just give me second.” He put his back down and went over to his own closet.

Clary and Izzy looked at Simon questioningly, but he just shook his head. Simon had no idea why Raphael was being so nice to him.

Raphael returned holding a black suit jacket.  
“Oh, no, I can’t wear that, it looks way too expensive. My clumsy ass would ruin that in 2.5 seconds.”  
“Then be careful,” Raphael tossed him the jacket, “Enjoy your date.” With that, he turned around, sat at his desk, and pulled out a notebook from his bag.

Simon turned around to face Izzy and Clary’s raised eyebrows, and met them with an open-mouthed look of confusion.  
“Well, I guess I’m ready to go then.” He said, slowly.  
“Yeah,” Clary snapped out of her daze, “Have fun, Si,” She pulled him into a hug, “And call me right after, I want to know everything.”  
Simon rolled his eyes, “Of course, Fray.”  
Then Izzy hugged him, “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked at him.  
“Thanks. Bye guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna do the date/after the date in this chapter, but I decided not to because 1. I wanted to get something out asap and 2. cliffhanger.  
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date + what happens after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so sorry for the long wait i've just been super busy with family stuff etc. I also kind of got writers block for this chapter. It was gonna be longer, but I just didn't know what to write, and I wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoy x

**To Clary (20:14):** SOS SOS  
**From Clary (20:20):** What happened? U ok??  
**To Clary (20:21):** Mostly ok.. But you need to save me from this date!!  
**To Clary (20:21):** I think this girl is actually crazy  
**From Clary (20:23):** Sorry Si, I’m rlly busy with Iz rn. Txt Alec, he’ll help u xx

Simon stared down at his phone in disbelief. What could Clary be doing that was so important that she couldn’t help him? Come to think of it, she had been acting a little weird with Izzy earlier… Whatever, Simon didn’t have time for this, he needed to get out of this date. Rachel sat in front of him, her foot still stroking his calf. Simon smiled weakly.

**To Alec (20:25):** SOS!!  
**From Alec (20:26):** Who do I have to beat up

Simon smiled fondly, always the mom.

**To Alec (20:27):** No no, nothing like that. I just need to get out of this date  
**From Alec (20:28):** Right thats it im coming to get u  
**To Alec (20:28):** Do u even have a plan?? What r u gonna do when u get here?  
**From Alec (20:29):** Idk I’ll figure something out  
**From Alec (20:29):** I’ll make up an emergency or whatever  
**From Alec (20:30):** Dw Si i’ll be there in 20 x

Simon breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back up at Rachel. She had called over the waiter to ask for her fifth martini, and was obviously flirting with him: smiling sweetly and showing off her cleavage. Simon squeezed his eyes shut, just twenty more minutes of being civil, he thought. 

\--

Alec arrived fifteen minutes later and made up some story about being locked out of apartment. As he was apologizing to Rachel and saying goodbye, Simon noticed her wink at Alec. _Unbelievable_ , he thought.

“You are a lifesaver,” Simon groaned as he got into Alec’s car.  
“God, I can see why you needed to get out of that,” Alec snickered, “She tried flirting with me, a gay guy.”  
“Don’t remind me,” Simon buried his face in his hands, “You know she flirted with every guy who talked to her? I fucking spilled martini on my jacket trying to get her attention.” Simon stiffened, “Shit. Oh fuck, shit shit!”  
“What?”  
“This is Raphael’s jacket. He going to kill me!”  
Alec grimaced, “... I’m sure he’ll understand?” He tried.  
Simon just shook his head and prepared for the rage that awaited.

\--

Simon tried to open the door as quietly as possible.  
“You’re back early,” No such luck.  
“Yeah, uh, my date didn’t go so well…” Simon admitted.  
“Sorry to hear it,” He didn’t sound very sorry, “What’s that?” Raphael gestured to his jacket which Simon was wearing.  
“Ah, well, you see,” Simon stuttered, “I may have accidentally spilled like two drops of my martini on like one sleeve,”  
Raphael shot up, “What?” He exclaimed.  
“Ok, in my defense, I did warn you about lending me this jacket. I’m like the clumsiest person ever, so it was inevitable.”  
Raphael made a strained noise and shut his eyes.  
“I’m really sorry Raphael,” Simon was beginning to feel guilty, “I can pay you back?”  
“No, no,” Raphael sighed, “I just have to take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow.”  
“I’ll pay for that.” Simon said, quickly.  
“Fine.” Raphael sighed again.

Simon flopped onto his bed.  
“So why was it so bad that you had to leave so early?” Raphael asked.  
“Well for starters she was flirting with the waiter, she even tried flirting with Alec when he came to get me.”  
Raphael chuckled.  
“She was also way too handsy,” Simon grimaced, “But that might have been because of how many drinks she had.”  
“Ella no puede hacer eso a mi bebe.” Raphael looked… angry?  
“I swear I am the worst at dating,” Simon grumbled, “I had a crush on Clary for the whole of high school,” Raphael raised an eyebrow, “Nothing came out of that, obviously, and thankfully I’m over it now. I also had a crush on Jace when I first met him,” Raphael’s eyes widened in surprise, “Yeah, I know, so dumb. The second he opened his mouth that was over. One time Alec set me up with this guy who knew like nothing about pop culture: he didn’t get any of the references I made, and he had never watched Star Wars!” Raphael’s expression remained blank, “Don’t tell me you’ve never watched Star Wars.”  
“I mean I have, ages ago, but I don’t see what the big deal is.” Raphael shrugged.  
Simon gasped and placed a hand over his heart, “Star Wars is the best film franchise known to man!” He exclaimed, “That’s it, we’re watching it.”  
“Right now?”  
“Right now.” Simon stood up to get his laptop.  
“But-”  
“Nope. This is far more important than whatever else it is that you’re doing.”  
They settled on Simon’s bed in a sort of cocoon of blankets and started watching.

Raphael fell asleep around half way through the second film, head rested on Simon’s shoulder and snoring softly. Simon looked down at the other boy and closed his laptop with a sigh; he was also getting tired, no matter how enthralling Star War was. And, the more he looked down at Raphael, the more he didn’t want to look away. How was he only just noticing how thick Raphael’s eyelashes were, and how pretty they looked laying against his soft, caramel skin? He looked so calm now, not frowning at anything/his forehead not wrinkled qith a frown. His hair looked soft, Simon mused, and not so full of gell as it usually was. 

Simon yawned and adjusted himself so he and Raphael were laying down. He then fell into a peaceful sleep. 

\--

Simon woke up with his arm feeling numb. He rolled over to find Raphael curled up against his side and lying on his arm. Looking at Raphael in the warm morning sun, Simon was reminded of how beautiful he was. His lips looked soft and round, no longer downturned into a scowl, and Simon felt the sudden urge to touch them. He frowned and quickly tried to wriggle out from under Raphael’s body.

“Hmph,” Raphael groaned.  
“Sorry,” Simon whispered.  
“What time is it?” Raphael mumbled, eyes still closed.  
“About 8:30.” Simon replied.  
“Too early.” Raphael shoved his face into the pillow.  
“Well, not for me. I’m gonna go, I never called Clary after my date to give her the details, though Alec probably told her,” Simon checked his phone: as expected, several texts and missed calls from Clary.  
“Sorry it didn’t work out,” Raphael opened his eyes, blearily, “And I’m sure you’re not completely terrible at dating, you’ll find someone.”  
“Oh,” Simon didn’t know what to say, “Yeah,” He moved towards the door, “Well, I’ll see you later, I guess.”  
“Yeah.” Raphael waved.

\--

“Raphael?” He looked up from his textbook, “A bunch of us are going to Clary’s tonight for like, a movie night, do you want to come?” His expression remained blank, “I mean, you don’t have to of course, we’re probably just going to watch some trashy 90s movie and make popcorn, but it might be fun.” Simon said hastily.  
Raphael’s lips twitched into a smile, “Sounds fun, I’ll come.”  
Simon exhaled and grinned, “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella no puede hacer eso a mi bebe=she can't do that to my baby
> 
> Like I said I didn't really know what to write for the movie night part (pls comment any suggestions) so I decided to leave it here for now so I could at least post something. Again, sorry for the wait, I'll try and post again asap xx
> 
> Also I wasn't planning on doing Clizzy but it just... kind of... happened? Hope you guys dont mind that lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Akira14 for the idea <3
> 
> Okay I think I've (hopefully) gotten over my writer's block (touch wood!)
> 
> I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Also thanks so much for all the great feedback so far. It means so much, especially because this is my first fic.

Simon was sitting on the floor of Clary’s apartment with a pile of DVDs strewn across the floor in front of him.  
“Okay, but Titanic is a classic, and Raphael hasn’t even seen it!”  
“Simon, we are not watching Titanic. Last time you cried for an hour afterwards!” Alec shouted.  
“I was going through an emotional time!” Simon exclaimed.  
“A character death in Game of Thrones doesn’t count as ‘an emotional time’!”  
“Hey, don’t you dare come for Hodor, he was very close to my heart.”  
Alec made a strangled noise and flopped head-first onto Magnus’ lap.

“Dios mio,” Raphael muttered, shaking his head, “Why are you looking at DVDs anyway, ever heard of Netflix?”  
“I like DVDs,” Simon grinned, “More authentic.” He rifled through the pile of DVDs some more before pulling one out, “Okay, how about Jurassic Park?”  
“Jurassic Park is shit! Just put on Titanic, it’s fine.” Clary was curled up next to Izzy on the sofa. Both had long since given up on helping Simon decide on a film, and were giggling quietly to each other. 

Simon put the disk in and settled on the carpet next to Raphael

\--

I’ll never let go, Jack. I’ll never let go.

Simon looked over to Raphael and saw that his eyes were wet.  
“Are you… crying?” This was the most emotion Simon had ever seen Raphael expressing. He looked so… vulnerable, more human.  
“Of course I’m not crying,” Raphael angrily rubbed his eyes.  
“You sure look like you’re crying,” Simon smile grew.  
“Callate, idiota.” Raphael hissed.  
“Awh, don’t be embarrassed, everyone cries at this scene. Look at Alec,” Simon whispered the last part, and gestured to Alec who, sure enough, was wiping away tears.  
Raphael glared at Simon in silence for a couple of seconds, before his expression softened, “Okay, to maybe I was crying-”  
“Knew it!”  
“-like one tear.”  
“Whatever, still counts. Don’t worry, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on.” Simon winked at him and turned back to the movie, missing the other boy’s reddening cheeks.

\--

Simon woke up feeling disorientated when something moved from underneath him.  
“Wha-?” He was still half asleep. Simon fixed his glasses and found himself staring up at Raphael, “What happened?”  
“You fell asleep, querido,” Simon had somehow ended up laying on Raphael’s lap, “I was just moving you onto a pillow.”  
“What time is it?” Simon yawned, still not moving from Raphael’s lap.  
“Nearly 1am, everyone else is going to bed. Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?”  
“Nah, ‘m fine on the floor,” Simon mumbled, struggling to stay awake, “You can move though.”  
“Well I can’t if you’re on my lap, cariño.” Raphael sounded slightly annoyed, but Simon was too tired to care about what dumb name he had just been called.  
“Sorry,” He rolled off Raphael’s lap, sleepily, and onto a pillow, and promptly fell back to sleep.

\--

“So,” Clary had a mischievous look on her face, “What’s happening with you and Raphael?”  
“W-what do you mean? Me and Raphael? Nothing?” Simon stuttered, “He’s just my roommate, and not a great one at that! He’s always quietly brooding and frowning at stuff with those stupidly perfect eyebrows of his,” Clary just sipped her coffee, “I-I mean… “  
“Oh c’mon Si, he obviously likes you,” Alec smirked, “You can’t tell me you’re that blind.”  
“Like you can talk,” Simon scoffed, “You didn’t even realise that Magnus had been flirting with you for three whole months! And he was pretty obvious about it!”  
Alec opened his mouth to say something, but just took a sip of his coffee, “Touché.” He muttered into his cup.

“Oh, come on Si, you know you can tell us anything.” Clary said.  
“Hypocrite much,” Simon quipped and Clary frowned, “What about what’s happening with you and Izzy?”  
She blushed and ducked her head, “I-It’s all very new, it’s not even official yet.”  
“Yeah, but you have to tell us stuff like this. I mean, it’s obvious that you both like each other-”  
“Just like it’s obvious that Raphael likes you.” Clary cut in.  
“He does not,” Simon rolled his eyes, “N-not that I would want him to or anything, I don’t like him. I-I mean I like him, but I don’t like like him.”  
“Si, you two were practically cuddling last night,” Alec said.  
“Okay, no. I fell asleep and happened to end up on his lap,”  
“He didn’t move you,” Alec raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, he did. He woke me up then insulted me in Spanish when I wouldn’t move.”  
“You had been sleeping there for like, an hour before he woke you up. And he only did that because everyone else was going to sleep.” Clary said.  
“He- wait, what? He di- he let me sleep on him? For a whole hour?”  
Clary and Alec nodded. Simon frowned, unable to say anything. They had to be wrong; there was no way Raphael liked him - he hardly liked him in a platonic way. Simon felt a hand on his knee.  
“Don’t overthink it,” Alec smiled softly, “I can practically see the gears in your head about to malfunction.”

“Right, come on Si, we need to go or we’ll be late to meet Izzy.” Clary stood.  
Simon groaned, “Do I really have to go shopping with you? I do have clothes.”  
Clary raised an eyebrow, “Simon, your clothes are shit and you know it. Plus, you need more professional stuff to wear to your gigs.” Clary grabbed his hand  
“Ugh, fine. I’m coming, I’m coming.”

\--

“Ooh, you have to try this,” Izzy threw Simon another shirt. They had only been in this shop for twenty minutes, yet Simon’s hands were already piled high with clothes. He never thought shopping would be so exhausting. Izzy was ransacking a rack of shirts and chucking him the ones she deemed worthy. Most of them Simon would never wear: far too fancy, or tight, or colourful. Now Raphael, he could definitely pull these off… -no, his mind was wandering.  
“Isn’t this enough Iz?” Simon complained.  
“Hm?” She looked up from the shirts, “Oh, I suppose you can go try them on now.”  
Simon sighed with relief as she led them to the changing rooms.  
“Okay, you try,” She picked up a shirt and pants, “This, and I’ll go find Clary. Come out and show us once you’ve put it on.” Izzy pushed him onto the room and ran off.

Simon stepped out of the changing room to find Izzy and Clary waiting with… Magnus and Raphael? What were they doing here?  
“Look who we bumped into,” Clary grinned.  
“Hello, Steven,” Magnus waved, “Love the pants, they make your butt look good.” Magnus winked.  
“Why do you think I chose them?” Izzy smirked.  
“Great choice as alway, Isabelle darling.”  
“Red doesn’t suit you, mi cariño.” Raphael sounded… bored? Simon honestly couldn’t tell. He could hardly read the guy, he showed so few emotions.  
“Right, well, you seem to be in good hands here, Seth. Raphael and I have lots to do, so we must get going.”  
“Okay, bye, Martin. Thanks for complimenting my butt!” Simon called out as Magnus left.

“So… “ Izzy turned towards him, “You and Raphael, hey?”  
“Why does everyone think that? Did you not see the way he was just now? I don’t know what alternate reality you’re in where that comes off as loving and gives off relationship vibes, but to me he looked bored out of his mind even being in my presence.” Simon exclaimed.  
Izzy nodded her head slowly with a smile, “You’re not the only one who speaks Spanish, Si.”  
“I don’t speak Spanish!” He cried.  
Izzy’s eyes widened and her mouth formed into an ‘O’.  
“And he keeps insulting me in Spanish, and calling me these stupid names, and-and it’s just so frustrating!”  
“Simon he wasn’t insulting you just now,” Izzy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“He-he wasn’t?” Simon frowned.  
“‘Mi cariño’ is a term of endearment; it means ‘my love’, or ‘my dear’.” Izzy’s smile was widening.  
“Excuse me?!” Simon couldn’t process this. What if Clary and Alec had been right? What if Raphael did like him? Simon glanced over at Clary and she was practically bursting with excitement.  
“I told you! Me and Alec were so right!” She shrieked. Simon’s heart was racing, maybe they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mio = oh my god  
> Callate, idiota = shut up, idiot  
> Querido = darling  
> Cariño = sweetie (it's just a term of endearment)  
> Mi cariño = my love (again, just a term of endearment)
> 
> Stuff's happeninggg!!
> 
> Who's exited cos I'm exited
> 
> As always, pls leave kudos and comments of what you thought or of suggestions you have
> 
> Thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon professes his feelings for Raphael?

Simon had been racking his brain for the past week for the perfect way to profess his feelings for Raphael. He had considered simply confronting him, writing him a letter, even just outright kissing him; but none of them seemed right. Which is why he was currently standing in front of a crowd of over fifty people, alone on stage and clutching onto his guitar, about to perform a song for Raphael. His heart was racing as he saw Raphael standing at the back of the crowd,.

Well, it was now or never.

“Um, hi everyone, thanks for coming tonight. I wanted to close with a song I wrote myself. This is called ‘With you’, it’s for someone special,” Simon eyed flitted to Raphael, “Hope you enjoy.”

He began strumming softly on his guitar and the crowd fell silent.

Take me as I am, you take my breath away,  
Every day.  
You make the confusion go away.

Simon was staring into Raphael’s chocolate brown eyes.

_With you,_  
_You’ve filled me with happiness_  
_I never knew._  
_When I found your lips_  
_I searched no more._

Simon’s nervousness was melting away.

_I am a mess._  
_Look into my heart and you will find, I will love you_  
_Forever._

Raphael was staring intently back at Simon.

_With you,_  
_You’ve filled me with happiness_  
_I never knew._  
_When I found your lips_  
_I searched no more._

Simon finished the song and broke eye contact with Raphael.  
“Thanks you, have a good night!” He called to the crowd as he hurried off stage.  
He rushed past Maureen, Clary, Alec; all he could think was Raphael Raphael Raphael Raphael Raphael Raphael-  
“Raphael,” He was standing in front of the other boy, “Um, I’m not really sure what-” His rambling was disrupted by Raphael’s lips on his; and they were warm and soft, just like he imagined. Then Raphael’s hands were around his neck, in his hair, and it was heaven. Simon felt himself melting into the kiss, into Raphael’s arms.

They broke the kiss and Simon leaned his forehead against Raphael’s, giggling.  
“That was… unexpected,” Raphael murmured.  
“Well, I’m an oblivious idiot,”  
“True,”  
“Hey!” Simon poked Raphael who chuckled.  
“Pero eres mi idiota,”  
“You know I don’t speak Spanish, right?”  
“That’s what I was counting on, mi querido.” Raphael smiled, and, God, it was the most beautiful smile Simon had ever seen; he could look at it forever.  
“Good to know,” Raphael smirked, and- wait, what?  
“...did I just say that all out loud?”  
“Yes-” Simon groaned, “-but I thought it was cute; maybe I’ll smile more.” Raphael winked.  
“I’d like that.” Simon kissed again because, well, because he could. Raphael was his, and Simon couldn’t believe it. How could someone as gorgeous and charming as Raphael possible like someone as awkward and clumsy as Simon?

They broke the kiss again, this time because Clary was squealing behind them.  
“You guys are too cute! I mean, how romantic was that? SImon wrote you a fucking love song , then you guys kissed and-and it was like a total fairytale moment!”  
Simon laughed as Raphael buried his face in his shoulder to hide his blush.  
“Knew it would work.” Maureen grinned at him, and Simon returned it.  
“Nice one, Lewis.” Izzy high-fived him.

Alec cleared his throat, “Raphael,” He lifted his head to find Alec glaring at him, “If you do anything-”  
“Alec-” Simon groaned.  
“-and I mean anything, to hurt Simon,” His glare intensified, “I will rip your head off myself.”  
“I don’t doubt it.” Raphael muttered and Simon mouthed a ‘Sorry’ at him.  
Magnus placed an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “Alexander, darling, why don’t we let these lovebirds be, and not threaten Raphael.” Alec’s glare softened, “Besides, he already knows what would happen if he hurt dear Scott here.” And, with a dangerous smile, he turned around and walked away.

“...well,”  
“God, I’m sorry about Alec, he’s such a mom.” Simon groaned.  
“No, I think it’s sweet that he cares about you that much,” Raphael was smiling fondly, “Plus, I know how he feels.”  
“I knew you were a softie,” Simon punched his arm playfully, “Under that mysterious, grumpy exterior.”  
“Hey, I’m not grumpy.”  
“When we first met you basically didn’t talk to me at all.”  
“That was because I had a crush! And I didn’t know how to behave!”  
“How about getting to know me, then asking me out?” Simon raised an eyebrow.  
“I thought you were straight!”  
Simon opened his mouth but couldn’t think of what to say.  
“Because of Rachel?”  
“Oh, Rachel, right,” Simon cringed, “That was a mistake.”  
“Yeah…” Raphael chuckled.

“You hungry?” Raphael asked.  
“Starving.” Simon grinned.  
“C’mon, lets get out of here. I know a great 24-hour Indian place just a couple blocks away.”

\--

“Si,” Raphael prodded his arm, “Hey, Simon,”  
“Hm,” Simon groaned, turning over. He was just about to fall asleep, “What?”  
“I need to tell you something,”  
“Can’t it wait?” He asked with a yawn.  
“No.”  
Simon opened his eyes, groggily and saw Raphael’s nervous expression, “Okay, what is it?”  
Raphael was chewing his lip refused to look Simon in the eyes.  
“Hey,” Simon cupped his face and whispered softly, “You know you can tell me anything.”  
“Yeah,” Raphael sighed, “A lot of people don’t really understand this, or kind of disregard its existence. Previous boyfriends have broken up with me over it,” Simon frowned a little and squeezed Raphael’s hand, “But I thought I should tell you now so you don’t get any… misconceptions.” He looked into Simon’s eyes, “I’m asexual.”

“Oh,” Simon exhaled, “Okay,” He smiled, “Thank you for telling me- and I don’t mind at all, by the way. I like sex, but I like you more.” Raphael was smiling now, “Do you mind if we just… talk about your boundaries? Like I don’t want to overstep, or make you feel uncomfortable at-” Simon was interrupted by Raphael kissing him.  
“Thank you,” He whispered into the kiss.  
“For what?” Simon whispered back.  
“For making me feel valid.”  
“Of course,” Simon pulled back to look Raphael in the eyes, “All those previous boyfriends were stupid and ignorant for breaking up with you, they just couldn’t see what a beautiful person you are, inside and out.”  
Raphael just smiled at him in silence for a few moments before speaking, “I like kissing and cuddling, just not anything sexual. Especially sex- I hate it. I’ll tell you if I ever feel uncomfortable. Thank you, again, for being so understanding.”  
“Gladly.” Simon mumbled, ready to fall asleep. He snuggled into Raphael’s arms, and was out within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero eres mi idiota = but you're my idiot  
> Mi querido = my darling
> 
> ahhgg so cute and fluffy
> 
> PLS dont judge me for the song I didn't know what to do so I used a song generator and kind of just made it up from there lmao.  
> This is what the generator cam up with lol: 
> 
> With you  
> Verse One:  
> Failures  
> Take me as I am - take my life  
> Every day  
> You make the confusion go away
> 
> Chorus:  
> With you  
> You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
> Your lips  
> And when you find me there you'll search no more 
> 
> Verse Two:  
> I'm a mess  
> Look into my heart - you will find  
> I will love you forever  
> And pleasin' together forever through rain or whatever
> 
> Chorus:  
> With you  
> You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
> Your lips  
> And when you find me there you'll search no more 
> 
> Chorus to fade
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna do one more chapter of basically just domestic fluff.  
> I'm also thinking of doing a second part to this, showing Raphael's pov (comment if ur interested in that)
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and pls leave kudos and comments. Also comment any prompts/ideas/requests for future fics


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff. Literally no plot just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so i’d like to start off by apologising for the long wait for this chapter. I had like, a week where I was feeling really depressed and shitty and unmotivated to do anything, and I just felt so uninspired to write. But I also figured that this chapter wasn’t as important to the plot so it could wait. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter, I really loved it.
> 
> ps I changed my username if u were confused

Simon woke up with a warm feeling in his chest as he looked down at Raphael sleeping beside him. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, his cheek, his lips.

Simon got up to make some coffee then sat back down on the bed to continue admiring Raphael.  
“You’re such a sap,” Raphael’s eyes fluttered open and Simon’s smile grew, “How long have you be staring at me sleeping?”  
“Not that long,” Simon blushed, faintly, “Maybe I’m the Edward to your Bella,”  
“Ha,” Raphael laughed, “No way are you Edward.”  
“What! Why not?” Simon gasped in mock hurt, “I could totally be Edward.”  
“Hmm, no. You’re too big of a softie.” Raphael smirked and pecked him on the lips

Simon relaxed into the kiss, and could feel Raphael smiling softly at his response. He leaned down to deepen the kiss, but heard Raphael yelp.  
“Simon, idiota!” Simon had forgotten that he was holding a mug of coffee, meaning the hot drink had spilled over Raphael as he had leant down.  
“Shit, sorry, shit” Simon pulled back, hastily, “Fuck, I’m such a klutz, I’m so sorry.” He jumped off the bed to grab something to clean up the mess. “Shit, I’m such a mess, I always do shit like this I’m-“  
“Simon, querido,” Raphael touched Simon’s arm gently, “It’s okay.”  
“No, it’s really not,” Simon looked at the floor and began chewing his lip, “I’m such a fucking hazard…”  
“Hey,” Raphael cupped Simon’s cheek, and the other boy looked up at him with wide, watery eyes, “You’re not,” He said, firmly, “You’re not a hazard.” He placed a soft kiss on Simon’s forehead then pulled him into a hug.  
“Come on, cariño, let’s go out for breakfast.” Raphael murmured into Simon’s soft curls. 

—

As it was a warm morning, they decided to take their breakfast to a park near the campus. Simon had ordered an impossibly sweet concoction (Raphael was doubtful it contained any coffee) as well as a bunch of pastries for them to share; Raphael stuck with a black coffee. 

They had been sitting on the grass, Simon’s head in Raphael’s lap, enjoying the sunshine, when Simon sat up suddenly.  
“Does this park have a playground?” He asked.  
“Uh, yeah?” Raphael replied, a little confused.  
“With swings?” Simon’s excitement was growing.  
“I guess?”

Suddenly Simon was on his feet and pulling Raphael with him.  
“Oh my god, I haven’t been on swings in ages!” Simon exclaimed, “Not since me and Clary were like, ten.”

He dragged Raphael to the playground and scanned around for the swings.  
“I’m not sure if you’ll fit, amor,” Raphael chuckled fondly.  
“Oh yeah, wanna bet?” Simon smirked and ran over to the swings - which were most definitely not made for adults. 

However, he did fit (just about), and Raphael ended up pushing him until Simon somehow fell off and they decided to go home. 

—

Later that day when Simon came home from an afternoon lecture, he found Raphael in the kitchen, shirtless and humming along to some Spanish music while he stirred a pot of something. 

“Honey, I’m home!” He called out as he was taking off his shoes.  
“Buenos tardes, mi amor.” Raphael replied.  
“What you cooking?” Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael and the other boy kissed his cheek.  
“Chilli - it’s vegetarian though, don’t worry.”  
The way he and Raphael had so easily fallen into such domesticity gave Simon a warm, fuzzy feeling.  
“Smells great, can I help?”  
“Most certainly not,”  
“Wha-?”  
“Querido,” Raphael continued before Simon could protest, “We both know that the extent of your cooking is pot noodles and toast; let me handle this. You can set the table.”  
“Fine,” Simon grumbled before he begrudgingly laid out the table and waited for Raphael to finish cooking. 

The food was delicious, and, though Simon would never admit it, it was not something he could ever achieve. 

— 

“Is that my top?” Simon looked down at the top Raphael was wearing: it was black and had a little bat symbol on the left side.  
“Yeah, it’s comfy,” Raphael blushed slightly.  
“And you said I was a sap,” Simon grinned, “C’mere, I’m tired.” He yawned and made grabby hands towards Raphael, who gladly obliged.  
Simon lay his head on Raphael’s chest while the other wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.  
“G’night.” Simon murmured, already almost asleep.  
“Goodnight, mi amor,” Raphael kissed Simon’s head, “Te amo,” He whispered, barely audible.  
“I love you too.” Simon whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiota=idiot  
> Querido=darling  
> Cariño=sweetie  
> Buenos tardes, mi amor=Good afternoon, my love   
> Te amo=I love you 
> 
> thanks for reading this fic I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments of what you thought as future fic suggestions. 
> 
> As I mentioned previously, i’m thinking of maybe doing a Raph POV for this story, so let me know if you’d like that.


End file.
